


The Final Assassination

by Thekillerduckie



Category: Assassination Classroom, Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Based off the final destination movies, Gen, Multi, and fun lore and plot to figure out, be warned there is a lot of death, have you seen final destination, it's meant to have ridiculous deaths, this is set inbetween the end of e class and the 7 year time jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekillerduckie/pseuds/Thekillerduckie
Summary: At an E class reunion, Ritsu glitches out and reveals a premonition which shows how the former students will die.Presumably avoided, the class then start dying one by one in coincidental and heinous accidents, all somewhat predicted by RItsu's glitches.Though there's something that says they're not quite coincidental.(based off the final destination Saga. Though you don't need to have seen the films to read this!)
Relationships: Hazama Kirara/Terasaka Ryouma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), everything thing else can be up to reader interpretation
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Assassination Classroom Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This piece of work was written for the lovely Assclass big bang.  
> I'm aware I haven't written if god knows how long, so this was a nice way to get myself back into the swing of things!  
> I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy yet another death fic from me :)

It had been years since the old class had got together as a whole. It wasn’t like they hadn’t planned anything, but there was always a small handful that couldn’t attend, so it felt fruitless; a whole E class reunion wouldn’t be a reunion if the whole class wasn’t there.

The plans started to get harder to sort, they began getting jobs, and having higher exams- Terasaka was travelling the country with his boss, Nakamura had left to study in the UK, Kayano was filming for a new movie, so eventually the plans just stopped being arranged.

They still kept in touch, little groups met up with each other and they frequently called each other, casually mentioning when they’d next be free, but those dates began to line up.

Nagisa was the first to notice the pattern where Karma, Kayano and Sugino were all completely free for a week. He urged them to ask the others whilst he reached out to Hazama to ask about her and the squad. She confirmed they were all free for those dates, as Terasaka was using his vacation days to see her and the gang for that week, so they could probably convince him to swing by for a reunion.

The only unlikely one to come was Nakamura, yet when Karma returned saying that she was going to book a flight back to see her family for that week, Nagisa was surprised. It almost seemed like fate that they were meant to meet up again, and honestly, he was over the moon.

So the group chat was suddenly flooded with messages of excitement, suggestions of what to do sparked up the conversation. Offers of shopping, sightseeing, and a sleepover were all brought to the table, before the suggestion of going to the newly built theme park came up. Everyone was quick to agree and that’s what led them to where they were now.

Nagisa stood at the classroom, excitedly waiting for his old classmates. Karma was the first to arrive, turning up in his casual shirt and jeans. He raised his hand to wave at the other man before he rested it on his shoulder.

“Just got an update from Nakamura. She’s landed, Sugaya’s going to pick her up.” He grinned as he walked over to ruffle Nagisa’s hair, “I like the hair, suits you short.”

The smaller man smiled at the compliment, playfully shoving the redhead’s hand off him. “It’s been a while, huh?”

Karma laughed, swinging his arm around the other in a clear sign of affection. The two kept shoving each other, making up for the time it had been since they last met up.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

The two men stared at the new feminine voice, relaxing when it was just Hazama waving with a smirk, the squad walking beside her. Terasaka had his arm around the girl with a disgusted look on his face upon seeing Karma and Nagisa. Hara was waving too, her other hand linking with Yoshida’s as he was talking to Muramatsu, the blonde in question carrying a hamper of food. Takebayashi and Itona were taking up the rear, the former holding his phone with Ritsu on it as both of the men hammered technology questions into her.

Nagisa just smiled at Hazama, partially thankful for her timing. Whilst he enjoyed Karma’s company, a little too much of him one on one could begin to get tiresome.

The rest of the group soon started to file in. Maehara animatedly chatting to Isogai, Kataoka, and Okano as they walked up the hill. Okuda and Kayano arrived soon after, Kayano excitedly showing off the cake she bought with her. Sugino ran in suddenly, saying he made a quick escape from his baseball practice. Chiba and Hayami’s entrance went unnoticed, only finally being seen when Sugino fell over in shock at suddenly seeing Chiba behind him

Soon enough,everyone was there and E class were back to being E class; laughing and joking around, telling stories and reminiscing about the old times. Korosensei was mentioned, bringing tears to a few eyes. Irina and Karasuma were also brought up, the group raising their drinks in celebration of their engagement. The topic then switched to the excitement of the theme park, Isogai stating they should get going soon so they have enough time to spend there. They all stood in agreement, gathering their belongings and stuffing the unnecessary items in the classroom preparing to go until a loud static interrupted them from Kataoka’s direction.

She looked down at her phone, where she’d placed Ritsu in her pocket, feeling it heat up as the static grew louder. Pulling her phone out, the class saw how Ritsu was glitching, her image frozen and lagging as she clearly tried to get some words out.

“Ritsu? Is everything okay?” Kataoka tapped her screen slightly in a weak attempt to stop the glitches. There had only ever been two other instances where Ritsu glitched out, that one time she was hacked when they were still students, and the other time was when Sugino shamefully admitted he spilt soda on his phone whilst he was talking to her. He said it was nothing bad, she just slurred her words a little and the screen bugged out, but it had never been this bad before.

Ritsu’s mouth was moving but all that came out was a crackled audio, a rather unsettling one at that. There was a mechanical whirring that sounded like it belonged to heavy machinery, not some little mobile phone, and a clanking of metal that also sounded ominously out of place. Kataoka tapped the screen again with little hope, but surprisingly Ritsu shut off.

The ex-class shared a worried look, hoping they hadn't somehow broke this advanced piece of government machinery they called their friend. However before anyone could say anything, the screen lit up again, but this time it wasn't of Ritsu, a video started playing instead.

"The fuck's going on?" Terasaka had finally walked back over to the standstill group and hovered over the phone, laughing mockingly as he poked the side of it, "It's too late to be watching promo vids now, we've got the tickets."

Realisation kicked in as they stared back down at the screen, that was definitely the theme park they were going to, just from a random drone's perspective. It kept flicking camera perspective until it finally showed the image of the rollercoaster track with a cart heading up the ramp.

"I don't recall you clicking on a promo video..." Kurahashi looked up at Kataoka with big eyes, it was clear she was worried about what was happening. Kataoka went to respond, but before she could...

"Hey, there's me!" Kimura's voice cut her off as he reached over to point at the screen. A few confused faces stared at him but he shook his head adamantly, "Seriously, look, the front seat! It's me...and Mimura?"

That piqued the interest of the group, the rest of the squad also rejoining the group to see what the commotion was about. There was a generalised mutter of people trying to find each other or noticing they too were on the coaster or just downright confusion. Though no one could've prepared them for what would happen next.

The video continued playing, showing six of the students on the coaster, Kimura and Mimura at the front, Yada and Okuda behind them, and Okano and Okajima taking up the rear of the cart. Okuda had clearly been heavily persuaded by the two other girls to join them. Okajima on the other hand happily held a camera out to the side of him, calling out to the others to turn around for the photo.

Below them stood Sugaya and Kurahashi, nervously looking up at the ride.It was obvious they had offered to be the bag holders, too scared to actually go on the ride themselves, but clearly wanted to wait for their friends on there. Hayami and Chiba were to the side of them at the shooting range, trying to best each others scores and win out all the prizes again. Thankfully, they were nice enough to let Sugino have a go to win a prize for Kanzaki before they took out the whole stall.

On the other side of the area, there were large food stalls that stated what they were selling with large wooden signs that hung above them. Nakamura and Kayano were laughing as Karma and Nagisa bickered about what the best toppings to get were. Maehara also laughed along, eavesdropping as he collected his order for himself and Isogai, who was sitting with Kataoka and Fuwa in the seating area. Despite also being there to pick up food, Terasaka just looked on in disgust at the pair before glancing over at Hazama, who was leaning against a metal barrier that surrounded the edge of the area. She just laughed at him, returning to her phone as she waited for their food.

Meanwhile Yoshida, Muramatsu and Hara were seen pushing Takebayashi towards the mirror maze, trying to convince him to join them. Itona had managed to back away last second, sneaking off to check out the electrical mainframe hidden just underneath the rollercoaster.

It all seemed normal, in all honestly it seemed better than normal. Considering the old class hadn't seen each other in several years, they were hanging out as if nothing had changed since.

But that harmony was disrupted by a loud crash, screams quickly following, making the present Kataoka almost drop her phone.

The image panned back up to the rollercoaster, showing how one of the front wheels had spun off, making the first cart slip and grind against the track. The jolt of the ride had managed to loosen the cart from the rest of the train, making the front six hold on to each other for their dear lives, Okajima losing grip of his camera amongst the chaos. Their screams intensified as they approached a turn, their fears coming true as the ride flipped off the track and into the decoration scenery, promptly killing them and knocking down the set.

The screams alerted everyone from below, beginning a mass panic. Seeing the set was falling, Chiba pulled Hayami out of the way, for her only to be hit with Okajima's fallen camera. In shock, Chiba tried to wake her as he called for Sugaya and Kurahashi to move, but it was too late for the three of them, the large set piece having crushed the two with the bags.

Seeing this unfold, Itona desperately tried to mess with the mainframe to stop the rest of the coaster from continuing, but to no avail. The wires that powered the lighting display of the ride snapped free and landed into Itona and the mainframe, electrocuting them both.

The ride sped up, the power from the control panel and lack of weight of the front cart ultimately causing this. The remaining riders screamed in fear, seeing how the six strangers from the front had just lost their lives. As the ride flung around, the empty end cart spun off, sending itself flying into the house of mirrors. Screams of pain echoed from the inside as glass shards flew out into the open area. Hara stumbled out, bleeding heavily before collapsing in front of the building.

The chaos seemed to subside briefly as the rest of the class stood in shock, too stunned to even be able to process what just happened. It almost seemed over before a cough was heard from behind Sugino. He turned to see Kanzaki with a handful of blood and a long glass shard sticking out of her neck. He rushed forward to catch her when an explosion from behind caught him off guard, sending them both to the floor.

Amidst the panic, the food stall was left unattended, causing one of the cooking gas canisters to explode and send debris flying across the area. Metal shards flew straight across to the rollercoaster, one flying straight into Chiba’s eye,sending him falling to land on top of Hayami. The remainder of the shards landed into what was left of the control panel, sparks flew out and fizzing was heard before the whole control panel blew up, forcing the sparking electric cable into the metal barrier fence, as everyone else was pushed back by the force.

More debris flew out from the blast, a pole specifically impaling both Kataoka and Fuwa, as another bit of scrap metal was sent in Sugino’s direction to embed itself in his skull, making him fall to the floor as he held onto Kanzaki. Finally out of his startled state, Isogai stood up with full intentions of running over to Maehara and Nagisa. As he turned, he tripped over what was left of a pipe, falling into the electrified fence. He let out a scream as he spasmed, sending the fence tumbling and landing on Hazama, who in turn screamed loudly as she met the same fate as the rest of the group.

Stumbling away from the barrier, Nakaura and Maehara fell back, the female’s head landing on a sticking out pipe from the food stall, Maehara letting out a breath at realising how close he was to the adjacent pipe. Karma also attempted to back away from the danger, but ended up tripping over Rio’s legs and falling into the vat of oil on the stall. Kayano worriedly locked eyes with Maehara at Karma as he thrashed about, the stall clearly wobbling and loosening the screws holding the heavy sign up. Suddenly, Maehara let out a shout as a flag pole from above fell, impaling Kayano through her chest. Had he been more aware, he might’ve been able to roll away to safety away from the falling sign, but that wasn’t the case. Karma’s thrashing made the sign fall, landing and decapitating Maehara.

The stall finally fell forward, tumbling onto a startled Terasaka, and crushing his lungs, evident by the blood suddenly spurting out of his mouth. As he looked up with his last breath, he saw Nagisa standing directly in front of him, a knife sticking directly out of his chest, clearly propelled into him from when the stand toppled over. Both men collapsed as the screen went black.

As Ritsu returned to the screen after what felt like forever, Kataoka’s hands were shaking. Ritsu seemed remotely back to normal, just a little dazed on the sceen. An eerie silence hung over the group as they looked at each other fearfully before Terasaka spoke up once again.

“So are we going or what?”

Everyone turned to him as if he had two heads. They were too dumbfounded to even muster a response to his insensitive comment, even the squad were slightly taken aback by it.

Terasaka sighed deeply, knowing he would once again have to explain himself, he’d been told previously his logic was too vague to comprehend.

“I’ve taken all my vacation leave for this reunion, and spent a lot of money to get here and get my tickets. There’s like a one in three thousand chance of that happening.” He turned to Hazama to see if she would confirm his stats, but she only shrugged with an eye roll. “My point is that ain’t gonna happen, and to make sure, we just don’t go on or anywhere near the rollercoaster cuz then we ain’t gonna cause anything.”

For once, Terasaka actually made decent sense as some of the adrenaline junkies began to agree. If they didn’t go on the ride or even near that area then there was no chance of them getting hurt right?

“You are aware you just saw us die in a freak accident and you’re okay with still going to the place that essentially killed us?” Nagisa raised an eyebrow, still unconvinced by the logic that was debating the argument.

“It was just some glitch?” Sugaya put his hands in his pockets as the group averted their gazes to look at him, “I mean, real creepy yeah and I’m not advocating to go on the ride but like, we’ve all taken time to come here, Nakamura flew all the way from the UK, Kayano took a break from her acting, and I think we all forget we’re partially trained assassins who killed a supersonic octopus, I think we would be able to survive an accident in the unlikely event it happens.”

Mumbles and chatter started back up at the mention of Korosensei. Sugaya was the voice of reason for Terasaka, actually being able to put his crazy suggestion into context. They were still E class, the class that survived against the God of Death, the class that defeated Takaoka, and the class that trained to be assassins. Sugaya was right, they could survive anything at this point.

“What’s an E class without a little fear of death anyway?” Karma smirked to the side of them. He’d never been the responsible one but once he had his mind set on something, there was no point trying to talk him out of it.  
The group seemed to recognise this, a few faces grinned with determination, whilst others remained fearful, but the thought of getting split up terrified them even more. Yada grabbed onto Kurahashi reassuringly, as Karma swung his arm around Okuda. Kayano clutched onto Nagisa, tugging his arm slightly.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Her voice trembled slightly. Being on the brink of death before, it wasn’t a place she wanted to return to.

“I don’t know…” Nagisa crossed his arms, seeing how Terasaka was ruffling Karma’s hair, joking about how Muramatsu could introduce Kentucky Fried Karma to his restaurant. “But they’re right, we’re E class, we can survive anything.”

\---  
\---  
The theme park was just as magical as advertised. Bright colours lit up every ride and the stalls in between where a wide variety of amazing smells came from. Caramel apples mixed with the significant smell of fast food gave the place it’s signature scent, alongside the faint whiff of machine oil and mechanics. Loud music and screams of joy echoed across the park filling the group with some sort of reassurance.

“Everything seems fine, no one seems to be worried about anything.” Isogai noted before looking at the rollercoaster, seeing how the next train whizzed around the track, “And that seems perfectly fine too.”

He turned, expecting to find the whole group standing behind him, when he was only met with Maehara, who cheerfully grinned at him.

“Everyone ran off.” The blonde stated before Isogai could even ask the question, a slight blush was on his face as he held his hand out towards the brunette, “Wanna go get some ice cream?”

Isogai returned the grin as he took his hand, his worries fading away as he let Maehara drag him to the ice cream stall, rambling on about what flavours he was going to get.

-

Meanwhile Yada was clutching onto Kurahashi’s hand, tempting her to go into the house of mirrors.

“Come on! You’ll like it, I’ll race you to the end!” The brunette tugged the hesitant Kurahashi’s arm again, practically begging her to join her.

“You saw what happened in that video...what if that happens to us?” Kurahashi stared up at the coaster, a sense of dread washing over her.  
“Well-” Yada dragged the word out as she looked around, thinking for a response that would satisfy her friend. When she locked eyes on the squad, her brain clicked, grabbing Kurahashi by the shoulders and spinning her around to look as well.

“Firstly, if that whole thing was true then I’m meant to die on the rollercoaster, which I’m not on. Secondly,” She dramatically pointed at Muramatsu and Yoshida challenging Itona and Takebayashi to a ring toss game as Hara filmed them at the side. “They’re the ones meant to die in here, and they’re nowhere near us! I pinky promise you it’ll be okay!”

Kurahashi paused as she thought. Yada had never led her astray before, and besides she was there to spend time with her best friend, what harm could that bring?

She reached up to lock pinkies with her, the second she did she earned a squeal from Yada who pulled her into the mirror maze before she even had a chance to say another word.

-

“Dude you’re gonna be sick.” Okajima laughed as he took a photo of Mimura and his cotton candy, the sweet treat in question being bigger than his head and twice the width.

“I am sharing it you know?” He laughed back, offering a piece to both Kimura and Okajima once the photo was taken, “I don’t have that much of a sweet tooth”

“Whatever man.” Kimura smiled, stuffing the ball of cotton candy in his mouth as he looked up at the rollercoaster, “Not to be that person, but maybe we should move to the other side of the area soon”

Sugaya punched his arm lightly, a laid back grin on his face, “There’s no need to worry about it, It’s not like it’s gonna fall on you”

-

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Hazama reached up to pull a piece of fluff from Terasaka’s hair, flicking it to the side as she looked over at where the rest of the squad was. Despite her gloomy aura, she did enjoy the cheerfulness of her little friendship group. “Not that I doubt you, but you’re that certain you’re willing to risk lives?”

“I never said this was a good idea” He shrugged, earning a harsh glare from his girlfriend. He laughed and poked her in the arm, “I never said the words: ‘this is a good idea’. But I just don’t get why people were getting so worked up over something impossible.”

“It’s not impossible.” She sighed, turning back to face him, “People saw themselves die, Ryoma. You really think they’re not going to be freaked out by that?”

As usual, Hazama was right, she could always make Terasaka rethink his actions. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed deeply, knowing he’d have to make an apology soon, even if the group was having fun.  
“Yeah whatever, but you have to admit, there is a very small chance of-”

A loud bang and screams suddenly rang through the air, cutting Terasaka off completely as he looked for the origin of the noise. His eyes locked onto the front train of the rollercoaster, the cart having lost a wheel and was now grinding against the tracks with a sickening screech.

Nagisa looked for his friends in a panic, trying to locate them all. Most of them were visible, but at least two were missing. He felt a buzz in his pocket, pulling out his phone to see it all glitchy once again. He tapped the screen, calling for Ritsu softly but to no avail. With a loud static, images of glass, cotton candy, and a rollercoaster appeared on the screen. Nagisa was a little taken aback, when he was startled out of his daze by the rollercoaster making another ear piercing bang.

Two of the end rollercoaster carts had detached from the train as it flung around the corner. Time seemed to slow as the carts fell from the ride, aiming for the open area where the ex class were.

The first cart flew straight over to Kimura and the art trio, the fear in their eyes evident as Sugaya quickly reacted to grab the two nearest to him and pull them out of the way. Kimura went to run in the opposite direction, but was too late, the cart landing on him and forcing him into the ground, spraying the trio with blood. Sugaya’s attempt in pulling them back was futile as Mimura fell head first into the cotton candy spinner, the force knocking the safety lid off of the machine. A strangled cry was suddenly cut off as blood spurted out of the dish, painting the two survivors with a second coat of red.

The second cart smashed straight into the mirror maze, exactly how the video played out. The group was almost relieved when they looked around to see the squad standing at the ring toss staring on in fear. But that was before a patch of strawberry hair emerged from the wreckage.

Kurahashi stumbled out of the mirror maze, her arms littered with shards of glass and dripping with blood. She was visibly shaken up and walking on wobbly legs as Okano ran over to her with a worried shout, reaching her before she tumbled to the ground.

“Why did you go in there?!” Okano’s confusion and panic were clear in her voice as she began pulling out the shards from the other girl’s arms. The deeper ones she left out of fear of making her bleed out.

“Yada convinced me…” Kurahashi’s eyes fluttered before going wide, staring at the now collapsed maze. Okano was quick to realise what she was implying and held her close as she began to cry.

Crashes and screams continued around the area as the mass panic of other park goers tried to flee the park, whilst the remaining survivors of E class stood still, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

From where the class stood on the outskirts they could see the whole scene. Okajima and Sugaya covered in blood in the centre of the area with a discarded rollercoaster cart next to them that had a dead Kimura wedged underneath it. The intact body of Mimura lay in a pool of his own blood next to the cart, his head mangled in the machine that produced his sweet treat not too long before. Just beyond that was the destroyed mirror maze that housed a dead Yada in there somewhere. Kurahashi was crying in Okano’s lap, her body dripping with blood from mirror shards that stuck out of her.

For anyone else, this was a sick nightmare, not even Hazama could find such a scene in one of her horror novels. But it was real, their old classmates were truly dead, after everything they had been through.

The chaos was interrupted by a sudden shout, averting the group's eyes away from the casualties. Off to the side, Karma had started a fight with Terasaka, evident by the nosebleed the larger man had. Hazama was stood to the side as Yoshida and Muramatsu dashed over to try and tear the two apart.

“This was your fault!” Karma stated as he threw another punch at Terasaka’s face, “You said we should come here anyway, just so you wouldn’t waste your vacation days!”

“You advocated for it!” Terasaka yelled back as Yoshida got in the way of the punch, letting himself be hit so he could force Terasaka back, “What was it, we ain’t E class without a bit of death?”

Karma blinked a few times, quickly shoving Muramatsu off him. He was right, everyone who agreed to come by their own free will were at fault. But then why didn’t the rest of them die in the accident? Were they just lucky? Was this just truly a coincidence? Or even if they hadn’t showed up, would it have still happened?

The redhead’s brain hurt from all the questions he was asking himself, thankfully he was interrupted by Kataoka bringing some sense and responsibility into the situation.

“I think it’s best that most of us return home.” She subtly eyed the fighting pair as she said that, to which they both agreed. Nodding respectfully, she turned to the rest of the group that had gathered in the meantime. “I’ll call the police and ambulance, if you feel best returning home, don’t hesitate to do so.”

At that, the squad dragged Terasaka away, with a few others leaving in tow. Okuda saying how she had to prepare for her night shift at her lab, whilst Sugino shamefully muttered about getting to a late night baseball practice.

Maehara walked over to Okano and Kurahashi, tapping the brunette so he could help lift the other girl up, reminding her that she had a gymnastic tournament the next day.. “We’ll take Kurahashi to the ER on our way out.”

That just left the few that stayed with the distraught and bloodied two thirds of the art trio. Everyone couldn’t help but feel sorry for them, the way they kept trying to gently shake Mimura awake and move the cart from on top of Kimura, it was truly the saddest thing they could’ve seen.

“The authorities will be here soon.” Kataoka said quietly as she looked at the two, “I’ll go help them.”

The rest nodded, Nakamura following the brunette to help out. Sirens and lights soon flooded the area as the ex- class were escorted home, most of them quickly falling asleep with the small hope that this was all a dream. Nagisa stayed up, tapping his phone screen to address Ritsu. The girl quickly showed up on the screen as normal, no effects of a glitch evident on her at all.

“Hey, Ritsu, what happened back there?” Nagisa rested his phone on the bedside table as he lay next to it, staring up at the ceiling.

“With the theme park?” Her voice was soft and sad, nothing like the usual Ritsu, “I don’t know… They’re really gone aren’t they.”

“I think so…” Though Nagisa felt she wasn’t understanding what he was asking. “You showed us that vision, you glitched out and showed us the rollercoaster was gonna crash, but it killed us all in that video...this time it was just the three.”

“I did?” Her voice was filled with hurt and confusion, “I predicted their deaths…?”

Nagisa turned to her with sorrow in his eyes, she really didn’t remember the video at all? Missing elements of information would’ve been understandable, but not knowing it even happened in the first place was an utter mystery.

“We’ll think more in the morning, I think we should both get some rest after today…”

Ritsu nodded, bidding the man a goodnight before she entered sleep mode on Nagisa’s phone. After staring at the ceiling for a few more moments, thinking about the events of the day, his eyes fluttered shut, falling fast asleep.

Had he been awake for another minute, he would’ve noticed the glitching on the phone next to him, flashing the images of glasses and chemicals.  
\---  
\---

Nagisa woke up to the spamming of messages and failed call attempts ringing out from his phone. It had left him groggy and unaware to be woken up so abruptly, but he checked his phone nonetheless. He rubbed his eyes as he skimmed over the messages, seeing how Sugino was at Baseball practice, whilst Maehara said he was accompanying Okuda to her competition, but all of that was ignored as he locked onto one message in particular.

It was a breaking news article about a lab that had been gassed overnight from it’s dangerous chemicals, but the reason how was unclear. He scrolled further into the article, seeing how there were minimal casualties, yet one death. His hands shook as he read the name in big bold letters, with a photo of the girl at her graduation underneath.

‘Manami Okuda.’

Nagisa instantly woke up, answering the next invite to the group call that showed up. He was immediately flooded with people crying, confused statements and questions, Itona and Ritsu trying to debunk the article to see if it was some sort of sick prank, but when he said it was totally genuine, the noise on the call disappeared.

It was clear no one was ready for another one of their friends dying, no one even in their right mind could be ready for that in the first place, but to have four within the span of twelve hours, that was some horrible record.

The silence was interrupted by another loud static. Nagisa could see by the sound it wasn’t just on his phone and it was affecting everyone. The static kept going as flashes of Gymnast equipment showed on the screen. It was something incredibly random, and Nagisa almost had half the mind to address it before Yoshida cut him off.

“Maehara, dude, your Wifi is wack, just film Okano and send it to the chat.”

Nagisa wasn’t even aware Maehara had joined the call but from what Yoshida was saying it made sense. He was trying to video call in the gymnasium, which for places like that, they notably don’t have the best wifi or signal.

The class settled down as the static and images disappeared soon enough, Isogai casually sending a message to Maehara to tell him his wifi wasn’t working but they’d be happy to see the footage of Okano soon.

“Did Sugino say he was on his own?” Fuwa suddenly spoke up from the call, the confused bubble of noise sparking up again.

“He said he was just getting a little practice in before he saw his coach” Kanzaki answered her, “So I assume he’s by himself, yeah.”

“I think someone should go to him.”

The seriousness of her statement startled everyone. It was so out of the blue it was almost suspicious, as if she knew something they didn’t. And especially after the accidents that had already occurred, it was clear Nagisa wasn't the only one thinking it. Though Fuwa seemed to sense the tension and relaxed a bit before she explained herself.

“Four deaths have happened from random freak accidents. I’m not saying it’ll happen again, but it’s probably best we don’t stay by ourselves for the time being, I don’t think there’s any harm in staying with a friend.” She shrugged, “Unless you’re willing to stay with Terasaka, then you have issues.”

The group settled with a laugh when Terasaka yelled through Yoshida’s phone about how he was a delight to be around. The rest of the squad began debating him and jokingly threatening to go home, they had clearly got together for the voice call.  
Letting out a chuckle, Nagisa stood to get dressed, saying how he knew the way to Sugino’s training grounds so he’d check in on him now. The old class mutually agreed, though staying on the call so they could keep an eye on each other and make sure Nagisa was safe on his way down, which he highly appreciated.

-

After twenty minutes of walking, he entered the training ground, addressing Sugino with a wave. The other man was clearly surprised upon seeing Nagisa, but was ultimately happy to see his friend. However as Nagisa looked down to address the call saying they were both okay, the pitching machine Sugino was using made a loud clanking noise before promptly blowing up. Both men were thrown back by the force, and Nagisa was met with a ringing in his ears.

He soon came to, hearing the shouts from the call asking if they were okay. He heard people planning to leave but Nagisa found the strength to stop them.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” He was met with sighs of relief and people settling down. Rubbing his head, he glanced up, being met with the sight of Sugino still face down on the floor. “Oh no…”

Nagisa rushed over, lightly shaking his friend. His fear and worry subsided when he heard a groan and a slight movement, but the shrapnel sticking out of his arm was a different story. He informed the class of what happened, letting them know he was about to hang up so he could take Sugino to the hospital, but as he hovered his finger over the end call, something much worse happened.

Maehara suddenly joined the call, his face red with panic and tears as screams of horror were heard in the background. He was still in the gymnasium it seemed, but with the state of him, the class had a horrible thought at what had happened.

“It was Okano’s turn on the bars, she’d done her others perfectly, there was nothing wrong with any of the gymnasts!” His voice was panicked as he ran a hand through his hair, tears still streaming from his eyes, “She spun around them then somehow the bar just breaks and she just…”

It was clear he couldn’t bear to say it, but no one could expect how bad it actually was.

Maehara turned the camera to show Okano sprawled out on the ground, Her legs were resting on her back in a mangled position, showing at how her back was just snapped. Her neck was at a funny angle too as blood pooled from underneath her. The class felt sick, Mimura’s death was definitely morbid, but Okano’s just took the gold medal.

Isogai was the one to diffuse the situation, telling Maehara to go over to his place so he could calm down, whilst he told Nagisa to get Sugino to the emergency room. It was hectic, but people slowly got their bearings back as paramedics were heard from Maehara’s phone.

“I think it’s best we stick together.” Kataoka took over from Isogai as he hung up to call Maehara one on one, “E class is probably the safest place to go, make your way there as safely as you can, meet up with others on the way if you can do that.”

The class nodded and slowly began hanging up the call so they could make their way to the classroom, Kurahashi, Sugaya, and Okajima were hesitant, but eventually they too hung up to meet the others. Fuwa mumbled something about Ritsu staying on her phone whilst she made her way to the classroom, before hanging up herself.

Nagisa was left in shock at the events that spiralled out, but a groan from Sugino quickly knocked him out of his thoughts. Gently picking him up, he looked at his arm, the laceration was incredibly deep, he’d probably need surgery on it. That worried him to no extent seeing how the freak accidents were continuing to happen. Though the hospital was the best place to be right? if anything were to happen, he’d be right where he needed to be.

That thankfully settled Nagisa’s mind enough to continue and assist Sugino whilst the rest of the class met up at the entrance to Kunugigaoka

\---  
\---

Once Nagisa arrived at the gathering opposite the school, the first thing he noticed was Maehara being comforted by Isogai and Nakamura. He was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, so to see him so worked up was something out of the ordinary for anyone in the class. It hurt to see how death could drastically change people.

“Nagisa!” Kayano called him over, standing next to Kanzaki, “How’s Sugino?”

“He’s okay” Nagisa smiled, averting his attention from Maehara, “He needed surgery so he’s staying a few days to heal properly.”

Both girls nodded, Kanzaki seemingly relieved. The blue haired man smiled again, thinking it was the end of their interaction as he went to walk over to Karma, but was pulled back by Kayano.

“Fuwa is acting weird.” She whispered, “She’s not stopped staring at Ritsu since she got here…”

Nagisa looked over and she was right. Fuwa was stood to the side, glancing around as she talked to Ritsu on her phone, constantly flicking between her phone and the group.

“Maybe she’s just asking her something? I wouldn’t worry.” He patted Kayano’s hand before uncurling it from his arm. For saying she was a small woman still, she had a strong grip.

“Okay, as everyone is here, i think we should head up and try to figure out what’s going on.”  
The group agreed to Kataoka’s statement and started making their way across the street in front of the school and up the hill. Anyone on the other side of the street would’ve missed the static that came from Fuwa’s phone as she stayed in the spot she was in.

As Okajima walked, his attention was diverted by a girl on the street. Seeing her glance at him, he waved with a smile, but her eyes just went wide as she turned away, Okajima’s smile fading.

Time slowed as Fuwa shouted, going to run forward to save Okajima from the oncoming truck, but it was too late. In a split second, he was hit, being swept straight under the vehicle. The class turned at the commotion, only to see the splattered red body painted across the floor.

Fuwa ran to check on him, but he’d already passed. Thankfully the onlookers had began to call the emergency services as Fuwa ran over to the group.

“I know what’s going on.”

She looked at them with desperate eyes, getting no answer at first. They seemed confused, unsure of why freak accidents had anything to do with anything.

“You mean...why we’re dying?” Kurahashi looked worried for the answer when Fuwa nodded.

“You remember the video Ritsu showed us?” She was met with a few shy nods. “We were meant to die in that accident. All of us. But we didn’t.”

“No shit, what’s your point?” Terasaka rolled his eyes. He seemed undeterred as usual, but his hand was tightened around Hazama’s, her thumb stroking his hand soothingly.

“Remember when Kimura pointed out he and Mimura were the first two seats on the rollercoaster? He made the clear statement of it.” Fuwa paused, seeing if anyone would catch on.

“Yada and Okuda were behind them…” Kayano mumbled out.

“And Okano and Okajima behind them.” Karma stated a little more confidently, “I remember, he was bragging how he got to sit with the girls.”

“There’s an order to these deaths. We were meant to die in the order we died at the theme park.” Silence came over the class as they realised what this meant. The freak accidents were going to keep on happening, killing them off one by one, until they were all gone.

“I’m not done.” Fuwa broke the silence. “Ritsu’s glitches tell us what's going to happen. We all thought Maehara was trying to connect a video call but Yoshida said about his wifi being bad? Well when Maehara called after, he was still in the Gym and had almost perfect connection, So i asked him and he said he wasn’t even allowed his phone to be on in case it interrupted the gymnasts.”

“That gymnast equipment being shown was a Ritsu glitch?” Hara asked, glancing up at Yoshida who was clearly starting to feel bad for passing it off.

Fuwa nodded, “I asked Ritsu to stick with me, in case it happened again.” She turned the screen to show a dazed Ritsu, “Right before Okajima died, my phone glitched with a truck racing across the screen. Which is why I noticed it. But I was too late…”

Nagisa saw how distressed she was at having not been able to save Okajima. Looking over her, he was relieved to see the authorities finally show up for him. It was sad, and he saw how Sugaya was starting to tear up, having lost his two best friends in the span of a day, but he knew he had to do something to project his friends.

“We should make E class into a safe house.” The class turned to him when he spoke up, making him shift on the spot at the sudden attention. “It’s best we stay together so we can protect each other with what happens next. Also at the top of an empty hill with limited fire and electric sources, we could make it work until this passes over.”

He earned a few mumbles of agreement and nods as people began continuing up the mountain, himself soon following, completely missing the suspicious glare he earned from Terasaka behind him.  
\---  
\---

Gathering supplies wasn’t too hard, for saying the old class shed still had tools and other bits of equipment, it was quite handy for them to use. Suggestions were made to take out all of the gas and electrical equipment from the building, but to leave the large Ritsu box plugged in so firstly they could see any more visions, and secondly the screen was a remotely safe light to be used at night.

Currently sitting beside the box was Fuwa, desperately trying to work out who was next in line. It didn’t help that Ritsu had no recollection of the video, so she only had what she remembered to go off on.

Itona waved a pair of wire cutters, silently notifying the squad he’d be taking out the main electrics that were situated in a closet near the the back of the building. Terasaka waved back with a nail gun in his hand, indicating he’d got the message. He looked down at the tool, rolling his eyes as he got Hazama to check the cable and if there was anything in the wall he was going to hit.

“A Nail gun could kill someone right? It’s stupid we’re using this.”

“That’s probably why they gave it to you,” Hazama smiled as she checked the wall, giving him the thumbs up, “They don’t mind killing off someone who on the first day tried to blow up Nagisa with a grenade.”

“That’s not funny.” He pouted and jokingly aimed the nail gun at her.

They both froze, realising their usual banter could now be lethal. Terasaka quickly lowered it as Hazama put a hand over her chest.

“Just secure the planks, try not to kill anyone.”

Terasaka bit his lip as she walked off, shaking his head to focus on the task at hand, pressing the nail gun into the plank that had come out of the wall slightly.

-

Hayami was on the other side of the wall in the home ec room, sitting on the floor as she searched through the tinned food left in the cupboards, seeing if anything was still edible. She lifted her head as she saw Chiba enter the room, holding up two bottles of water. He sat next to her, silently handing her one as she thanked him.

The air between them was a comfortable silence, something they were used to and appreciated. It wasn’t often they saw each other, but it was always a good time when they did.

Hayami sighed leaning her head back against the wall as she took a sip of water, ignoring the thuds that came from the other side. Chiba sat forward, also sipping his water.

“Do you think we’ll be okay?” Chiba broke the silence as he stared into his water, “It’s all a coincidence right?”

He was met with another wave of silence, which made him chuckle. Of course they spoke with each other, but sometimes the small head nods would suffice. Turning to her, he looked at how she stared at the wall in front of her blankly. The thudding outside was replaced with sounds of struggle, as if something was trying to be unstuck. Worriedly, he poked Hayami on the arm, earning no response, when he was suddenly startled by what sounded like a machine gun as Hayami’s body jerked with the sounds.

He ran outside, seeing how Terasaka was struggling to pull the nail gun out of the wall as it kept firing. Chiba quickly made his way to Terasaka, pulling with him to finally free the wall from the onslaught of nails. They both fell back, Chiba grabbing the gun and aiming it into the ground so it wouldn’t hit anyone else.

“The fuck was that for? I had it” Terasaka growled at the other, before seeing the shock horror on his face as he stared at the wall. Terasaka followed his gaze, seeing how blood was dripping from the holes the nail made in the wall. Before either of them could say anything, an abundance of smoke wafted over them, hearing shouts and as people dashed out of the now flaming building. More shouts directed the class to head to the pool ahead away from the smoke.

As the class was running, Sugaya felt himself trip, looking down to see his ankle wrapped in rope. He tried to detangle it but to no avail when the wheelbarrow it was attached to came off its stand and began rolling down the hill, taking Sugaya with it.

Muramatsu turned to grab him, but he was too late as he watched Sugaya be ruthlessly dragged down the overgrown and rocky mountain. The wheelbarrow crashed into a rock, halting it in its tracks as the momentum sent the artist flying over it and into a tree, impaling him on the large branch.

“Oh shit!” Muramatsu knew it was futile to try and help him, seeing how the man was already limp and bleeding out in the tree, so he kept running, grabbing Nakamura’s hand quickly to pull her away from the smoke cloud.

Kurahashi took up the rear of the group, the cuts on her body still not having healed fully, making it harder to run. She stumbled several times trying to get away, looking over her shoulder to see how far she got. As she looked back, she saw a hole in the ground, hearing a loud buzz over it. Knowing what it was, she tried to step to avoid it, but her foot slipped, making her land straight in the hornet’s nest.

The rest of the class heard her screams, but before anyone could go save her, the screams ebbed away, indicating she’d passed.

Everyone turned to Fuwa who nodded with a sad face, “Ritsu’s class box glitched, but that seemed to have fried the system,causing the sudden fire. She made it to Takebayashi’s phone before the box crashed”

“What was shown this time?” Nakamura panted as she yanked her hand out of Muramatsu’s grip. She was thankful of course, but the extended hand holding was unnecessary.

“A wheelbarrow, bees, water, someone suffocating, and nails for some reason…”

“The wheelbarrow was Sugaya…” Kayano mumbled, “Was Kurahashi the bees or the suffocating?”

“It could be both? It doesn’t say how many are meant to die, so the bees could be what stopped her but she was ultimately killed by the smoke?” Hara looked up towards where the cloud was now going upwards.

“Then what about the nails and water?”

Chiba glanced at Terasaka before raising his hand, “I gave Hayami a bottle of water… she leant her head back on the wall as she drank it then Terasaka went through her head with the nail gun from the other side.”

Looks of horror and disgust were shown towards Terasaka as he held his hands up defensively, “Hey these are all freak accidents, Hazama even checked the wall and she said it was okay!”

“You’re bringing me into this?!”

“Besides we really should be blaming Nagisa!” He pointed at the blue haired man in question, “Build a safehouse he said, let’s use tools that could kill us he said.”

Before the argument could continue, the static was heard again, Takebayashi jumping in fright as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It snagged, making him drop it, but he clumsily managed to recover before he dropped it again. The comedy sketch went on for a few more seconds before he finally caught his phone, but right at the edge of the pool where he lost his footing as he fell in. Had he not been holding onto his phone, he’d have been fine, but the glitches soon turned more violent to where Takebayashi suddenly spasmed in the water.

Isogai went to grab him before Karma pulled him back, saying how he’d get electrocuted too.

Fuwa frowned as she tapped her phone, but sighing in relief as Ritsu came on her screen, even though she was still glitching.

“Another one of us died and you’re only caring for Ritsu who can probably live forever so long as there’s tech around?” Yoshida threw his hands in the air in frustration, Hara thankfully calming down.

“I do care, but Ritsu is the key to making sure no one else dies, dumbass.” Fuwa rolled her eyes, “Speaking of…I remembered a bit of the video, Everyone on the rollercoaster died yes? Well Sugino wasn’t on it…”

“Yeah and what’s your point?” Yoshida spat out.

“That means the explosion he had with Nagisa was purely an accident that wasn’t meant to kill him. And he couldn’t be a part of the group that were under the ride because Okano and Okajima followed him and they were still on the rollercoaster.”

“Wait a second, rewind.” Karma raised a hand to get the attention, “The group under the ride?”

Fuwa looked hesitant as she backtracked what she said, before nodding in realisation.

“Yeah, I remember there were two people holding bags, one who went under to look at the control panel , and two at a fair game. It must’ve been the four now, Sugaya and Kurahashi being bag holders, Takebayashi at the controls, and Hayami at the fair... meaning someone else could be next…”

Before the worry set in, Chiba spoke up, “Well no… I remember being on the gun stall with Hayami, but I survived longer than she did… only one person died there, then it was Sugaya and Kurahashi I think.”

“And Takebayashi definitely wasn’t on his own, I remember him being dragged into somewhere.” Nakamura noted as recalled the video.

“But then who went to the control panel, I definitely saw someone get shocked from under the ride!”

“Where’s Itona?” Kataoka spoke up, looking as if she’d done a roll call.

The squad looked at each other before running back up to the classroom, thankfully the smoke had cleared enough for them to see. Terasaka took the lead, running to the back of the building to enter the window to the closet but there was no need.

Itona was wedged in the window, clearly having tried to get out but became stuck. His face and mouth were covered in smoke, as Terasaka reached in to pull him out.

“You can mark the suffocation glitch for Itona. The water must’ve been Takebayashi.” Hazama stood back with Hara, making the remark to the rest of the group.

“Well shit..” Nakamura breathed out, as she stared at the squad beginning to get teary eyed.

“I know you want us all to stick together but…” Hazama didn’t need to finish the sentence, the squad had already started walking off with Itona in their arms. Nagisa just nodded to her, watching her and Hara walk off with them.

The rest of the group respectfully nodded, before Fuwa caught their attention again, suggesting they should work out who was next.  
\---  
\---

It took them a while to work out, phones were scattered across the floor with various notes and doodles on each of them. Ritsu still sat in the middle, the occasional glitch coming from her alerting the class before they realised it was nothing.

“We definitely know it was Yoshida, Hara, and Muramatsu they were with, but who was first?” Fuwa groaned as she rolled back onto the floor in frustration.

“If they’re all together, we should at least let them know.” Maehara waved his phone before Katoka shook her head.

“I tried to warn them when we found out, but I think their phones are off.” She shrugged, “It’s not like we have anything to specifically warn them about either.”

As if on cue, the static sounded up again. Everyone turned to the screen to just see an arm with a fire and a puddle next to it.

“That was...nothing to go off.” Nakamura looked at everyone in confusion wondering if they’d seen the same thing. From the confused faces she got in return, they definitely did, and it was even more of a mystery. “What’s gonna happen, light their arm on fire then dip it in a puddle?”

“I’ll message Hazama,” Nagisa grabbed his phone from the circle, ignoring the chuckles Nakamura got, “She can pass the message on.”  
\---  
\---

Meanwhile, the squad had all gone separate ways, despite Hara urging them not to. Terasaka had gone to the basketball court, whilst Hazama to the library she worked at. Hara wanted to follow but was just told to go home as Yoshida and Muramatsu had work to do. It wasn’t often they worked at night, but they needed the distraction more than anything.

Yoshida took a puff of his cigarette, something Hara would’ve immediately put out, but in his defense he was stressed to the max. Not only had all his classmates just died, but one of his best friends died among them, and that was something worthy of a smoke.

He angrily dropped it on the floor, not even bothering to stub it out when he went to work on the motorcycle he had propped up on the lift. It had come in with a leaking fuel tank and a problem with it’s gears. He sighed, it was just another easy fix, nothing good of a distraction really, but he still rolled his sleeves up and took out his flashlight, sticking his hand under the bike to get a look.

Suddenly the engine started up and the wheels started spinning, causing Yoshida’s hand to get sucked into the space between the bike and the wheel with a sickening crunch. He yelled out in pain, desperately trying to free his hand, but he was pulling against the spin of the wheel, it just wouldn’t come out.

He cursed himself for leaving his phone on the side, when he heard a dripping noise behind him. The fuel tank had split more in the ruckus and was slowly forming a trickling puddle below the bike. Any other time, Yoshida could’ve just cleaned that up later, but his eyes locked on the still lit cigarette right at the end of where the puddle’s path was leading to. Fear filled his eyes as he realised he was the next to go.

-

Muramatsu yawned as he placed a pan on the cooker, pouring oil into it. He made a mental note of how low he was, before lazily tossing the bottle over his shoulder missing the trash entirely. The last of its contents spilled on the floor in a little puddle before the sink, unbeknownst to the chef.

Making his way to the sink, he stepped over the oil as he looked in the top shelf for ingredients. As he opened the cupboard, a whole hoard of stuff fell on top of him, including his metal chopsticks that fell down the garbage disposal.

“Dad! Sort your shit out, Jeez.” The blonde shouted to no one as he angrily stuffed the storage back in the cupboard, throwing the kitchen towel over his shoulder to the other counters so he could use it later. He sighed as he held up the one chopstick that was resting on top of the garbage disposal, knowing the other one had gone down.

He reached his hand in there, thankfully feeling the chopstick, but before he could pull it out, the whirr of the sink sounded as his hand was suddenly trapped.

Taking a step back in shock, he tried to free his hand, but found himself slipping on the oil and falling to the floor. Muramatsu cried out when he heard his wrist snap, but then another sound alerted him.

The towel he’d thrown over his shoulder had landed in the pan, and was seeping with oil, the flames from the cooker had lit it up, starting the kitchen fire in the corner. The whoosh of the flames soon drew closer as it began catching onto all his aprons and wooden utensils.

He started to panic, knowing at the end of the countertops he had several gas canisters used for his cookers and when he brought his portable cooker with him. Fumbling around for his phone, he realised he’d left it on the serving counter on the other side. He tried standing, only to slip on the oil again, making another sharp pain sear through his wrist.

Horror was in his eyes as he realised he wasn’t going to make it out alive.

-

Hazama checked her phone as the new message came up from Nagisa. Her eyes widened as she read it, instantly running back from her library to the basketball court. She knew there was no point trying to reach either three of the men, seeing how they all stupidly turned their phones off so they wouldn’t be interrupted from their mourning. Though she was able to forward the message to Hara, who said she would stay away from anything flammable all night.

Once she reached the court, she held out her phone to Terasaka, who clearly wasn’t interested at first. Though when he looked down seeing how exhausted she was, he took a look. His own eyes widened as he realised three of his friends were in danger, before getting the confirmation that Hara was keeping herself safe.

“You go to Muramatsu, It’s closer.” Terasaka pushed her hair behind her ear before dashing off in the other direction to Yoshida’s garage, Hazama taking in a deep breath before she headed off to the restaurant,

-

Yoshida was in a state when Terasaka got there, his arm was bleeding and covered in engine oil as tears streamed down his face. The puddle of oil was messy over the floor as Yoshida was trying to kick at it to stop the flow going to the Cigarette. Not noticing the said item, Terasaka ran over to his friend, quickly managing to turn the engine off.

The wheel on Yoshida’s arm stopped spinning as he felt a single moment of relief, then the fuel came back to mind. He yanked at his arm, ignoring the pain as he was in a desperate attempt to free himself. Terasaka, not knowing what to do, just grabbed his arm too and started yanking it.

“Cigarette.” Yoshida grunted out as he gave another tug on his arm, “Just fucking st-”

He was cut off by the freedom of his arm, though wincing as it came out all mangled and bloody. Though he wasn’t complaining, better his arm than his life. With his good hand he grabbed Terasaka by the shirt and pulled him to the door, when the fuel finally hit the light, sending both men flying.  
-

Hazama swung the door open to Muramatsu’s, to see the whole inside engulfed in flames. She ran over to him, lifting him off the floor. She slipped on the oil herself, but stood back up, pushing Muramatsu onto the sink for grip as she tried pulling his hand out.

The fire grew dangerously close to the gas canisters as Muramatsu cried out in pain again, “It’s not gonna work. You just get out of here.”

“I can’t leave you like this, idiot.” She yanked his hand again, earning another cry.

“No point in both of us dying, please, just go.” Muramatsu nudged her with his elbow to get her to leave.

She looked up at him with sad eyes as he gave a sad smile in return. She quickly hugged him before running out of the store, the explosion going off, forcing her to the ground.

-

Terasaka and Yoshida sat up, rubbing their heads. There was a sick sound as Yoshida raised his arm, staring at the bloody mess in the firelight.

“We don’t have time for your shitty arm.” Terasaka took off his over shirt and wrapped up his hand, “I sent Hazama on the run to get Muramatsu. But as I saved you, he should be fine.”

“Shit yeah, does that mean we stopped it or something?” Yoshida stood up, wincing at how his arm felt in the hold.

“Dunno, we could’ve.” Terasaka shrugged with a smug little smile on his face as he took a slow jog with Yoshida back to the restaurant.

-

Hazama picked herself up wincing at the scratches she obtained from the sudden throwing to the ground she received. She immediately looked back, seeing how the restaurant was utterly destroyed with no signs of Muramatsu inside at all.

In the distance she saw Terasaka and Yoshida making their way over, she was relieved at the sight of Yoshida but that relief turned back into sadness when she saw their faces falter at the wreckage.

“What? I saved Yoshida, he was gonna die, why is Muramatsu gone?!” Terasaka angrily glared at Hazama, who picked herself up and dusted herself off.

“I tried to, he told me it wasn’t going to work and that I should leave…”

“And you listened?!” He raised his arms in frustration, making the girl flinch.

“Come on man, don’t get mad at her, you can see she tried.” Yoshida put his good hand between them, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Clearly not enough.”

With that, he earned a slap from Hazama, who stared at him in disbelief.

“You’re an asshole.” She stated before storming off, back to her library, thankful it was still open late.

Terasaka held his cheek as he looked at Yoshida who shrugged the best he could.

“That was a dick move. Can we get my arm sorted now? I think I will actually die soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days went by smoothly, Yoshida was recovering on the same ward as Sugino, who gained an infection and had to stay a little longer, no fatal accidents had happened to Hara or anyone for that matter, and things were starting to look a little better. 

They decided to meet up again as a celebration for having it end, but also as a memorial for those who lost their lives. It was a sad event, and Ritsu still wasn’t back to normal. Hazama was also absent from the gatherings, only Nagisa and Terasaka knowing the reason why. But that still didn’t stop the rest having a picnic as they spoke about their classmates. A few tears were shed here and there, especially when Kayano mentioned how Korosensei would be teaching them again. 

Nagisa lookers at Fuwa with uncertainty, the girl returning the look. Both of them knew what the other was thinking, they didn’t believe this whole ordeal could be over like that, but then again, with having saved Yoshida, it could’ve interrupted the loop, but they still weren’t convinced.

“Guys… i think we should head back to the theme park.” Fuwa stated, earning a lot of confused looks and glares. 

“Why would we do that?” Maehara looked at her as if she had two heads, laughing slightly hoping she’d start laughing too.

“I’m not convinced this is over, maybe we can go and rejog Ritsu’s memory so she can stop glitching for good.”

Karma clicked his tongue as he held up his soda can up to his lips, “Well, what harm could it do, we know Hara is next anyway so we just go, keep an eye out for her at all times whilst we wait for Ritsu to sort herself out.” 

Hara shivered a little whilst she took a bit from her sandwich, not noticing the small shard of glass embedded in the bread. “Whilst I appreciate that, I would also appreciate you not talking so openly about my possible demise.”

Karma held his hand up in apology before turning back to Fuwa and Nagisa, “What do you think?”

Nagisa blinked a few times, before realising Karma was talking to him, “Oh! Uh, there’s no harm in going I think, like you said, just keep an eye out for Hara and we should be okay.

Seeing the theme park was a different story. It was desolate and scary without it’s lights and the police tape surrounding certain areas. Any other time, the responsible ones in the class would have talked them out of it, but with other lives on the line, that wasn’t likely to happen. 

The class scattered off, Fuwa heading to the control panel to see if she could find a port to stabilise Ritsu. Kataoka headed over to the log flume, whilst Chiba and Kanzaki started searching at the drop tower to see if they could remember anything. Nagisa stared at the food stands, they were still intact, but he felt his chest tighten as he remembered a knife embedding straight into his chest. 

Before he could make his announcement, the static sparked up, but this time on the theme park announcement system, making everyone block their ears. The theme park suddenly started up, with slow music and the rides starting to power up.   
Their attention was suddenly averted to Hara coughing up blood, and Isogai’s phone ringing. Terasaka tried to sooth her as Isogai took the call, hanging up to say that Sugino wasn’t doing so well and needed a blood transfusion, thankfully Isogai was the same blood type, and immediately took on the responsibility. The class beckoned them off, Terasaka carrying Hara and guiding Isogai to his truck so he could drive them both there. 

Fuwa glanced back down at Ritsu, seeing how the only clues she was getting was a small chunk of what looked like glass, and then the theme park as a whole, though this time, it showed the face of Kanzaki. Fuwa called out to the girl before Ritsu suddenly glitched again, making the control panel spark up.

The drop tower Kanzaki and Chiba were at slowly started to rise, one of the seats hooking onto Kanzaki’s collar and raising her with it. She struggled as she found she couldn’t get enough air in, the choking noise alerting Chiba and making him stand under her, begging for her to drop so he’d catch her. 

The ride kept rising, Kanzaki struggling more and more. The struggling however got weaker as she reached about halfway up the ride. The class could only look on as she was dangled above them, Fuwa desperately trying to unhook Ritsu from the control panel, and when she managed it, the ride came crashing down, slamming Kanzaki to the ground as it crushed Chiba underneath it.

Kataoka stumbled back to avoid being sprayed with Chiba’s blood, but she slipped on a bearing and fell straight into the pool of the log flume. She resurfaced easily, casually treading water as she caught her breath, before she heard someone shouting her name. Turning, she saw Nakamura flagging her down and pointing to the top of the log flume. 

That only meant one thing. She turned back to see the flume hurtling straight for her at immense speed. Kataoka swum down trying to avoid it, but to no avail. The boat hit her straight in the temple, knocking her unconscious as it continued to sail over her, the sharp plastic on the bottom slicing her up and finishing the job.

Fuwa was banging at the control panel, trying to shut the place down before anyone else got hurt. She banged again, a little too hard where the control panel was finally overwhelmed and the glass screen exploded, sending glass shards straight into Fuwa’s throat. She choked on them as she finally managed to pull Ritsu free, the whole park finally shutting down. 

As Fuwa fell to the ground the park had completely halted as if nothing happened. Only the new blood and bodies were the indicator of any difference. 

Nagisa jumped when he heard Karma’s phone ring, watching the redhead pull it out of his pocket and roll his eyes when he read the name. As he spoke, Nagisa saw Karma’s features soften as he muttered an apology to whoever was on the other end of the line, a rare feat for Karma. He finished the call and slid the phone back in his pocket, addressing the rest of the group.

“It was Terasaka. Hara didn’t make it, they said there was a small piece of glass stuck in her chest that cut her or something.” It was clearly hard for him to get the right emotions out, but he was trying. “He said Sugino was stable and Isogai is donating blood, and to quote him, ‘I’m bored out of my mind, and the vending machines on the first floor aren’t working’” 

Karma smiled, trying to rile up the rest of the classes spirits but it just left them with half smiles on their faces. 

Isogai lay back in the chair, his foot shaking as he stared up at the ceiling trying to avoid the needle in his arm. He’d never been the biggest fan of needles, and especially as he had no one here with him, it was even more stressful. It’s not that he didn’t ask Terasaka to stay, but the man seemed so hellbent on getting vending machine snacks, Isogai didn’t really have the heart to tell him he needed him.

He sighed, turning on his side, ignoring how the pull on the tube managed to split the bag slightly. The nurse said he wouldn’t be long, once the bag was full, he was done, and once Sugino got the transfusion, they should all be able to go home. 

Yoshida huffed as he stared at Sugino in the adjacent bed. Sugino was a great guy for sure, but he was really boring when he was passed out in a hospital. He looked down at his arm, comparing it to Sugino’s, at least they were mangled arm buddies now. 

He sighed again, rolling onto his back as he watched the monitors go up and down with little beeps. When was Terasaka going to bring his food over? His stomach growled, just reiterating the question in his mind, he needed a distraction. Turning his head ot Sugino again, he smiled, starting to ramble on at him.

“We’re the same me and you.” He nodded, turning his head back up at the ceiling, “We both had a crush on Kanzaki in E class, we both like sports with balls in the name, we both have cool baseball caps, and now we both have messed up arms together.” 

He grinned as he raised his injured arm, wincing and realising that was a stupid idea. The heartbeat monitor bought him back to his lonely self, his mind only going back to the food.

Terasaka stared at the vending machine, eyeing up what to pick before he felt a buzz in his pocket. He slapped at it thinking it was a fly, but then the buzzes only got more violent, making his leg feel weird. He pulled his phone out angrily and stared at the glitchy screen.

“The fuck do you want?” The screen glitched, flashing images of blood and an explosion. Before he could swear at it again, an ear piercing bang rang through his ears, sending alarms off everywhere throughout the hospital. He glanced up, fear racing through his heart as he heard nurses talk about the fire that led to the oxygen tanks on the ward Yoshida and Sugino were on. 

Isogai flinched as he heard the bang, he wanted to get up and move but for some reason he felt too weak. He turned onto his other side to try and get up from that way when he saw what was up. On the floor was a pool of his blood, seeping from the bag above it. Isogai muttered a curse as he realised the bag was ripped and was never going to be full, so it just kept taking blood. 

He tried to pull the needle out but was too weak to even do that. His eyes started to droop close when suddenly Terasaka burst into his room. Seeing the blood, he also cursed as he desperately tried to wake Isogai, but to no avail, he was gone too. 

Terasaka checked his phone, seeing tonnes of missed calls. He answered he one from Nagisa with a grumble, waiting for the other to pick up.

“Finally! We worked out who’s next, but we don’t know how-” 

“I already know dumbass, the deed’s been done, all three of them.” Terasaka cut him off.

“Three… Yoshida too?” Nagisa’s voice softened, a little concerned to how the other would react to having lost his best friend.

“Yep, all that work saving him for whatever the fuck is happening just to take him again.” He was surprisingly calm as he spoke, “I’m fucking going home.”

Terasaka ended the call without caring to hear what Nagisa said after that, what did any of it matter anymore? He’d just go home, sleep it off, call his girlfriend in the morning, reconcile, and be done with it until it was their turn to go.

The rest of the class had decided to go home from the theme park, but sticking together. Nagisa, Karma, and Maehara all returned to Nagisa’s place, whilst Kayano let Nakamura crash at hers for the night. 

To Nagisa, it all seemed surreal still, It felt like he was just going to wake up and see the whole class the next morning, but that wasn’t the case anymore, hell, he wasn’t even in school anymore. After this week, Nakamura should be returning home, and Kayano back to her acting, and everyone else back to their usual lives. But for most of them that wouldn’t be the case anymore. 

He lay back on his bed, glancing over at his two guests sleeping on the chair and floor, chuckling to himself. Maybe he would stay awake just for tonight, just in case anything happened to them.

Hazama yawned as she roamed her library, picking up books to replace back on the shelves they came from. She was on the store lock up tonight, which she was thankful for. Any time with the smell of old books relaxed her, and relaxation was something she definitely needed. She lit a few candles to add to her gloomy aura, feeling the effects of them instantly. 

Of course that was all interrupted by a call from the devil woman. 

Hazama groaned as she answered her mother, slamming the door as she went into the back room to talk. As she went in the room, the force of the door knocked her candles over, setting her little pile of books alight.

Nagisa was getting used to the static jumpscares at this point, with how sudden and random they were. He groggily reached over to check his phone, seeing the images of a much older woman like his mother, and fire surrounding her, it almost looked like a witch at the stake. 

Any other clue, Nagisa would’ve relied on Fuwa to understand, but this one sprung to mind perfectly. It was almost as if he knew his friend too well, which he probably did anyway, but regardless, he swung himself out of bed, slipping his shoes on and running down to the library Hazama worked at.

Hazma felt herself getting rather warm as she ended the phone call with her mother, sighing as she tossed her phone to the side, sick of the thing already. Her mother had gotten much better over recent years, but she could still be a nightmare to her, especially about her choice of work and men she dated. But Hazama was happy, so she learnt to block out her mother, even if she did call her on the daily.

Exciting the room, Hazama was suddenly met with an onslaught of flames licking at her skin. She’d left for a few minutes and the whole library was aflame. She immediately knew it was the godforsaken candles she’d left unattended and she cursed herself for being so foolish. 

But Yoshida was saved and avoided his time, so maybe she could do the same. 

Hazama started to duck and weave through the flames, avoiding the denser areas where she could. It was going well until rafters fell from above her, making her scream.

She shook her head, continuing through the flames to find her exit when she heard a creak from above her. Looking up, her eyes widened as the heavy bookshelf leaned forward, falling on top of her.

Nagisa just reached the library, going straight to the door to open it, but the metal handle was hot to the touch, making him curse as he pulled back his hand in pain. 

He stepped back, trying to peer through the windows when he saw a bookshelf fall, hearing a yelp and a bang as it landed. Nagisa started to tear up, not only did he get there too late, but he was just a few seconds late, being able to watch how she got crushed. It broke his heart, seeing her and her dreams engulfed in flames. 

He also knew he’d have the hard job of telling Terasaka in the morning.  
\---  
It was surprisingly easier than he thought, though a little too easy. Terasaka just stared at him numbly before turning his back on him and walking off. Kayano tried to convince him to stay with them in case anything happened, but his only response was he didn’t care anymore. If it meant he could be with his friends again, he would happily take that over anything.

“You know” Terasaka turned to look at Nagisa, “You just had to be two minutes faster, and she’d still be here.”

He finally walked away, his words resting heavy on Nagisa’s heart. Kayano wrapped her arm around him and told him not to listen as Maehara agreed, ruffling his hair softly. 

He smiled up at them both before turning to see Karma and Nakamura approach them, Nakamura’s suitcase in her hand. 

“She’s going back” Karma plainly stated as the blonde nodded. 

“You’re going to tell me not to get on a plane I know. But you guys are very close to me, even the big grumpy ape, and I’d rather not see you all die. I don’t think I could handle that anymore.”

“But what about if the plane-”

“No need Nagisa.” Karma smiled, “We worked out I’m the next to go, so i’m gonna lock myself up or do whatever I need to until blondie tells us when she’s landed.” Karma gave his cocky grin, anyone else would think he wasn’t afraid of death, but Nagisa knew better; he was terrified.

Upon getting to the airport, Nagisa noticed every little danger there was. Whether he was just conditioned to see it all now, or whether the place was actually that dangerous, he didn’t know anymore. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a truck whizzing by, honking as he narrowly missed Karma on the road. The group looked over in shock as he rolled to the other side of the road, putting his thumb up to them.

“Lucky call huh?” 

After that it seemed everything was after Karma. Suitcases rolled towards him and into blocked off areas for construction that he managed to dodge, the luggage carts almost drove into him, the elevator broke when he got into it, but he was always lucky enough to dodge it. Nagisa kept checking on Ritsu, who showed no signs or clues to any deaths. He noted how quick the time between the signs and actual deaths were, especially with the last several people, but he didn’t expect to not get any clues at all.

Nakamura’s heart was in her mouth as she watched every instance, but she seemed to trust he was able to dodge whatever came at him. She sadly got to the terminal, giving the rest of them a hug before she took shaky steps towards her plane.

The group waved her off before exiting the building. They all felt it was a bad idea that she leave and go on a plane, but they respected her wishes, seeing their close friends die at any point could traumatise someone.

As they walked, Karma found himself no longer dodging any situations, just letting himself walk along the street in front of the others. He took it upon himself to do so, in case anything else happened, he wouldn’t have dragged them into it. 

As he walked under a ladder, the static from Nagisa’s phone sounded loudly, showing a splash of paint on the screen. The trio looked up at Karma as he emerged from under the ladder, suddenly being knocked to the ground by a paint can landing on his head.

Nagisa rushed over to him, frowning at the lack of movement as he tried to wake the redhead. Maehara looked above him, noticing two men painting a billboard, not realising that one of their paint cans had rolled off the side. 

The trio looked at them, now realising the fate Nakamura had in store for her.

\---

The trio’s assumptions had been correct, but not in the way they thought. The plane had malfunctioned during takeoff, way before Karma was hit with the paint can. When Nagisa recalled the sequence, he had noted Karma dying after Nakamura, so why did he lie to her on who was next?

“He probably didn’t want her to be scared…” Maehara mumbled, “If I knew I was next, I wouldn’t feel like I was living life at all, just...avoiding dying.”

Nagisa nodded, finding it noble of Karma to do that. He was always an asshole, but he was an amazing friend, and Nagisa would vouch for that anyday.

It had been a week since the last two deaths happened, and nothing had happened since, Ritsu hadn’t glitched, there had been no close calls, they hadn’t even heard from Terasaka for the week. It worried them mainly, they weren’t sure whether they’d missed a glitch and he was dead, or whether he had just disappeared to avoid death at all costs. 

Seeing as it had been a week, the trio of Maehara, Kayano and Nagisa deemed it safe to get back to their daily lives, albeit they were incredibly careful about everything. They waited at traffic lights, avoiding anything sharp, and staying as a trio at all times, which was mostly a pain for when one had to use the bathroom.

So when they got to the mall, they noted the coffee shop on the second floor. Kayano had been here before, she said there were comfy seats with no springs, the drinks were served at drinking temperature, and the staff were very good with cleaning and putting out wet floor signs. This appealed to the other two as they happily agreed and stepped onto the escalator, avoiding the escalator at all costs. 

As they were halfway up, Nagisa’s face dropped in horror as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, the static filling all of their ears with a sense of dread. But before Nagisa could pull his phone out to check the clue, Kayano tripped, her scarf getting caught in the gap of the escalator.

She could feel herself starting to lose air as she scratched at the material around her neck, her thrashing getting increasingly worrying to onlookers who stood and stared. When she started to choke, Nagisa finally stepped in, leaning over her to try and keep the scarf off her neck. 

Maehara attempted to help, but there was no room on the side Nagisa was on, so he stood up, jumping on the rail slightly so he could shimmy across on his butt. Though he realised his mistake when the escalator jolted, making the blonde lose his balance and fall back off the side. 

Nagisa instinctively went to reach out for him, but it was too late. Peering over the edge, he saw how Maehara lay sprawled on the floor with blood pooling under his head. The blue haired man was frozen as he stared at his friend, before he heard the choking coming from behind him. 

Remembering Kayano, he flew back, his hands trying to lift the scarf but there was no more room for him to get his hands under. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at Nagisa, her eyes going bloodshot. He could only look back with even sadder eyes as he could do nothing but watch her choke. 

As the authorities arrived to clear up the bodies, Nagisa decided it was time to return home, but something felt off about his two friend’s deaths. From what he remembered, Maehara was the one to warn Kayano about the pole that struck her… so why did he die first? 

On the whole return, Nagisa couldn’t stop thinking, when only one plausible answer came to mind. He has intervened when Kayano choked the first time, saving her long enough for Maehara’s death to happen, the same way Yoshida had swapped with the people before him. But then he had to mess up and forget about Kayano, when he had actually managed to save her.

It was night time as Nagisa returned home, opening the door as he immediately took Ritsu out of his pocket. She hadn’t said a word since she was fried with Takebayashi, and any time Nagisa bought her out, he always felt bad for just using her for clues. Though this time, he placed the phone on his table, leaving the screen on. 

“You’ve been a great help, Ritsu, I’m sorry I couldn’t fix you.” Nagisa smiled sadly, “I don’t need you to tell me what my thing is, I’m ready to whenever now.. I’ll let you run out too, it was wrong to keep you powered up this whole time when you could barely interact with us.”

Nagisa swore he saw a tear run down her cheek, but before he could say more, loud music ripped through his street, the screeching of tires not far behind. 

Stepping out of the door to see the commotion, Nagisa saw a drunk man stumble out of the truck, a knife tucked under his arm as he opened a can of gasoline to fill his truck up. Sensing a presence behind him, the man turned, locking eyes on Nagisa as he quickly pointed his knife at him. 

“This is your fault!” The man sobbed, not noticing his truck was beginning to roll away. “ All my friends have gone, and why do you and your shitty ass get to live?

Nagisa instantly knew who it was, his heart breaking to see Terasaka in such a state. He wanted to sooth the man, but anything he could think of would just make the man even more upset. 

“Terasaka, we’ll both be gone soon too… i didn’t ask to be last, I promise you that.” 

Terasaka let out an angry cry as he kicked his truck, a chain falling off the back and onto the floor as the truck kept rolling away, “Well that’s good news, I’m just going to speed up the process.”

Terasaka stumbled forward, his knife at the ready, when his truck had rolled further, picking up enough momentum to go down the slight decline of Nagisa’s street. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, the chain off the back snagged around Terasaka’s ankle, making him fall and pulling him behind the truck, the chain sparking as it grinded along the road.

Nagisa dashed out, going to help, but the truck was already halfway down the road, Terasaka blindly swinging the knife about as he struggled to release himself from the chain. As the truck hit a speed bump the gas canister tipped over, leaving a trail of gasoline all over the road and Terasaka. Both men realised what was going to happen as the chain sparked once again, lighting up the trail and setting Terasaka on fire. Nagisa had to cover his ears at the sound of his screams, the shrill sound of him burning alive was something he’d never get out of his mind. 

When the truck hit a tree, he thought it would be all over, but the truck itself suddenly burst into flames, the fire getting closer and closer to the engine.

Nagisa barely had time to react when he felt the heat coming from the explosion, his ears ringing incredibly loud. As he opened his eyes, he felt a new pain, looking down seeing Terasaka’s knife buried deep in his chest. 

He let out a whine, seeing his blood leak from him. It was a weird sensation, it was a horrible pain yet with his blood dripping he felt like he was deflating, especially as he dropped to the floor, his eyes fluttering.

Maybe he could ask Korosensei if he felt the same way.


End file.
